A Love Story of Different Sorts (On Hiatus)
by Niclla
Summary: Edward left Bella a little over a year ago, and she's finally forgotten him. She's changed in her looks, and she's revealed she's a daughter of Poseidon. She's turning 20, will Edward return? Her life is going to take a sharp turn - for better or for worse. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING.
1. A New Beginning (FE)

**Chapter One:**

**A New Beginning**

It had been so long since I'd seen them. Since I'd seen _him. _He was always in the back of my mind, springing to the front every so often; and I would see his soft, golden eyes and hear his smooth, comforting voice. I missed him, undoubtedly.

Ever since he had left, I had my mind set on going home, where I truly belonged. I belonged with all of my family. I was going back to my brother, my cousins, and my friends, never, hopefully, having to think of _him _again.

_**~Last Year~**_

_I walked up to the archway and took a deep, calming breath before walking inside. I was soon greeted by my brother and his girlfriend, Annabeth._

_"Hey, Iz, how's it going? It's been a while!" My brother, Percy, had said._

_"Fine, Fine. How many times must I tell you _not _to call me that? You know I prefer Ella," I responded._

_"Yeah, yeah," He had waved my remark away. "C'mon, let's go get you settled in and tell Chiron you're here."_

_**~Present~**_

"Percy!" I roared. The figure before me jumped, and then flipped off the top bunk, landing on the wood floor with a solid thud.

"What?" he mumbled, rubbing his head and back as he slowly got up.

"Where did my shampoo go?" I asked innocently. Percy glared at me. "Hey, I've gotta keep good hygiene."

"It's in your bag, now shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep, Iz!" he growled, climbing back up to his bed.

"It's Ella!" I shouted.

"Iz!"

"Ella!"

"Iz!"

"Ella!"

"Percy! Ella! What are you two bickering about now?" Annabeth questioned, barging into the cabin.

"This idiot keeps calling me Iz!" I shouted.

"You guys are nineteen – turning twenty – can't you get over this and stop acting so damn childish?" Annabeth asked pointedly.

I sighed, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Percy turned red, and his eyes wandered around the room.

"Iz," Annabeth said to me. "You know that we both will call you 'Iz' forever, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I suppose you're right, Beth." I said, a smile quirking on my lips. Annabeth furrowed her brows and frowned at me. Then, she turned and headed quickly out the door.

Percy just stood there in the open doorway in his boxers, watching Annabeth run through the rain.

I walked up and slapped his back.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Get ready, and shut the damn door."

**A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoyed this and I plan to get better in this the farther I go. I would appreciate you leaving a review. I would like at least one review before I update again, thanks. :D**


	2. A Discovery of Dead Dad Dude

**Wow! Thanks for everything you guys! I got an amazing response to this! I must say, I did get at least one review! :)**

**Thanks to AnthousaVamplover9, Lillian Noel Ed, wildlyweird, Leaseablue, Milymet P. Runsage for reviewing!**

**A Discovery of Dead Dad Dude**

That morning was a disaster. At least for that one friend of Percy's. His name was something like…Nico? I had no idea, but Clarisse, an Ares kid, had decided to give him a little bit of trouble.

"Move it, Clarisse! Don't make me go all Hades on you!" a boy's voice screamed.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" a rough girl's voice sounded from outside, most definitely Clarisse.

"Stop acting like you're two years old Clarisse!" I heard Percy shout. Now, it was time for me to get involved. I burst through the door of the Poseidon cabin, make an excellent entrance as everyone there turned their heads to look at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded of her, earning a smirk from the girl.

"Oh, and you think _you_ can stop me from showing this idiot not to run in to me when I'm walking?" Clarisse challenged.

"Ha! Everyone runs into you when they walk! It's impossible not to!" I retorted, cheers emanating from Nico and Percy.

Clarisse turned red in the face, and I knew it was time to use improvision to get the boys and myself out of this hot mess.

She rushed at me, and I got her in the face with quite a bit of water, soaking her and everyone else that were too stupid and got close to watch us fight it out.

"Well, it looks like the beet is soaked!" I said, raising my fist in victory. The other campers laughed, even the Ares kids, which was really funny to me.

"This is _NOT _over!" Clarisse roared, walking away with some of the other Ares campers. Percy and Nico walked up to me, slapping me on the back and whooping.

"Iz-Ella, I don't believe I have introduced you to my best friend, Nico Di Angelo." Percy said, gesturing towards the soaked, black-clad boy. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me." Nico said, smiling a little. "So, you're the mysterious Ella I hear all about?"

"Yeah, I guess." I answered him, blushing slightly.

"You're much better looking in person than described." Nico said, noticing my blush. When he said that, my whole face flushed red. "You have such a beautiful face."

Nico cupped my chin in his hand, staring into my sea-green eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes…" he murmured to himself, stroking his thumb on my skin. I enjoyed his touch; it was like there was an electrical current running through my body.

Then, I froze. I didn't know him!

He realized I was no longer responding to him, and let go.

"I have to go…somewhere." Nico said, turning on the spot and leaving.

He was good looking, by all means, he was _hot, _but I just didn't know what was wrong with me, why I froze up.

There was a spark between us, and it was growing to a flame before I blew it out. Stupid me.

Then, it hit me. I knew why I couldn't respond to him, or to anyone else. Why I wanted to love, but couldn't. I wanted to let go. Edward still held a place in my heart. He left a little under two years ago, and I still couldn't let him go.

_He has probably already found someone else to love, and has completely forgotten about me, _I thought. It was time to move on, time to forget that he ever came into my life. He was supposed to be dead to me, but he wasn't.

"Hey, what did you do with Nico?" Percy asked, coming outside with no shirt.

"Put a shirt on you hobo!" I yelled playfully at him. "Nico said thanks and left."

"Oh, typical Nico, he really hasn't been the same since his sister died. He needs to let go." Percy's words struck me. Nico and I both had something we needed to let go of. Some_one _we needed. Maybe, just maybe, we would need each other.

**Okay guys, a little longer than the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! It sounds like we may have a blossoming relationship coming up…Who's going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I'm going to see it Saturday for my birthday. Anyway, please leave a review! They are always appreciated! **


	3. Oh, Yay

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the Nico thing as much as I did. Here is the next chapter! It's kinda fluffy; I hope it isn't moving to fast. If it is, just tell me.**

**Thanks to Milymet P. Runsage, Grace (anonymous), cove-op girl (anonymous), ThePowerOfRandomnes1, booklover484, AnthousaVamplover9, helovesmehelovesmenot, (anonymous), and animelver14 for reviewing!**

**Oh, Yay**

"Are you gonna eat that?" Percy asked, staring hungrily at my chicken leg.

"Um, that's that part that I'm saving for Dad, stupid." I replied dully, not even enjoying the stupid look that dawned on his face. I looked over at Nico, and he stared for a while before looking back down at his food. I sighed.

"Okay, seriously Iz, what did you do to Nico?" Percy asked, noticing the exchange between us.

"It's none of your biz, you nosy hobo." I said, cracking a forced smile.

"I guess, but you guys need to make up, because I'm seriously _not _enjoying this." Percy said, frowning. "He doesn't talk to me anymore."

I sighed. "You're right, Percy. I'm going to talk to him right now."

I got up from the Poseidon table and walked over to Nico. He stared at his food, not looking at me.

"Please? Can we talk?" I asked, clutching his shoulder. I tugged at the fabric of his shirt softly. "Please, Nico, I don't like the distance."

He got up with his plate and walked over to the fireplace to make an offering to Hades. He walked back over and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the Dining Pavilion.

"I don't like the distance either, Ella, but I know that you don't love me back-," I cut him off.

"Who said that?" I asked. "Listen, my boyfriend left me almost two years ago, and I can't seem to let all of him go. There's still a gap."

"My sister died when I was really young, and there's still a gap left. Maybe-maybe we could fill the gaps." He asked, looking sheepishly at his feet.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked looking into his deep, dark eyes.

"Yes." He answered strongly, looking at me hard.

"Well, it's a yes for me." I answered, giggling as he pulled me into his arms.

"Good." He murmured, pulling me to his lips. We kissed for a while, and finally let go, realizing we'd been like that for about ten minutes. "Ever since I met you, I liked you."

"Same here, Nico." I said. We walked down to the beach, planning to spend the rest of the day in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it! As I said, if I'm moving to fast, just let me know.**


	4. A Week Away

**Here I am again! Time for chapter four! I know some people want Ella/Edward and some people want Ella/Nico. So, I'll make this a poll on my story since I already have one on my profile. Tell me in a review if you want Ella/Edward or Ella/Nico.**

**Thanks to booklover484, Hi (anonymous), PurpleRose41, AnthousaVamplover9, esmeplatt95, Who Said Im Human, SeaLover13, Ally's Angel's, and Hammerwammer for reviewing.**

**A Week Away**

A bang sounded on the door before it flew open. I suddenly sat up, startled by the noise. I knew Percy did the same thing, because I heard his head crack on the ceiling, before mumbling "ow" and dropping down onto the floor.

"Guys! It's noon and you're _still _sleeping?" Nico asked, walking in and plopping down on my bed next to me. He lay down beside me and I turned towards the wall. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

"Shut your stupid face," I grumbled into my pillow.

"Um, Percy," Nico said, turning his attention to my brother. "You're wearing cartoon dolphin _bikini _shaped underwear."

I turned to see Percy's reaction. He blushed bright red and pulled on black sports shorts and walking outside.

Obviously, Nico knew I would want to see Percy react to that, and he flipped over and kissed me on the lips.

I moaned against him as he kissed me, his lips were soft, but he kissed me hard and fast like he'd been waiting to do that all day.

We finally broke apart, and he said, "Gods, I've been wanting to do _that _all day."

_Knew it!_

"What did you dream about last night?" I asked, truly wondering. He blushed and hugged me close so I couldn't see his face.

"I-I really don't-,"

"_Tell. Me. Now._" I demanded.

"Okay, jeez! I dreamed about you and me out on the beach, kissing, then I saw you and me in my cabin on my bed-," I cut him off.

"Okay, now I wished I hadn't asked!" I said.

"I told you I didn't want to tell you!" Nico said, laughing hard at the face I made.

"You are such a _boy_!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him and diving back under the covers.

"Oh no you don't!" Nico said, throwing the covers over both of us. He buried himself deeper to find me curled up at the end of the bed. "Hello again."

"Get out of my bed!" I screeched, jumping up. That was that last thing I remembered before blacking out.

**xXx**

I woke up with an intense pain in my head. I reached up and felt, then pulled my hand back to look. My hand was covered in red. _Blood._

I opened my mouth to scream, but someone put their hand under my chin and closed it.

"It's okay." Nico's voice soothed.

I remembered what happened. We were playing a game of cat and mouse, and the stupid mouse jumped up _in a bunk bed _and bust her head on the ceiling.

"I'm so stupid." I mumbled. Nico hugged me, rubbing the top of my head that wasn't covered in blood. "I'm in the Infirmary for the…tenth time since I came here."

"You are _not _stupid. I love you, Ella, the only flaw is nothing. Although, you can be quite clumsy."

I hit him with as much force as I could muster and socked him in the stomach. Obviously, whatever force I could muster was like a small pillow hitting your stomach. Nico chuckled and backed away from me.

Chiron entered.

"So, it's a week away until your twentieth birthday?" Chiron asked me, taking a look at my head. "What did you do to your head?"

"Yeah, a week away. I – um, kinda jumped up on a bunk bed…"

"Ella, Ella, Ella." Chiron scolded. "You are so clumsy at times."

"At times!" Nico snorted. This time, I had much more force. Like a fist-sized rock hitting your stomach. "Ow!"

Chiron and I laughed.

"I'll get someone to take care of you, Ella." Chiron said, leaving.

Nico hummed to me, obviously wanting me to sleep so healing me would be easier.

Surprisingly enough, my brain complied, and I fell into a dream.

_Alice! I've found her!_

**So, cliffy! Remember; tell me if you'd like Ella/Edward or Ella/Nico! Also, reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Three Days Time

**Okay, so first order business, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been trying, but I'm glad I finally have this up! Secondly, I have a friend on here, wildlyweird, and she is trying to give away her ideas, so please look into that if you want. Thirdly, I have taken a tally for the votes I had last chapter, and I got:**

**Ella/Nico: 27**

**Ella/Edward: 2**

**But, the poll will continue until I end it, so please feel free to continue voting! Thanks for all those who voted/reviewed!**

**Three Days Time**

I sat nervously in my chair. I was sitting on the beach in a lawn chair, reading a book about Hades.

It said all the sons of Hades took after him, and that they were sweet until you loved them, then they would steal your virginity and sacrifice you to their father. Of course, I didn't believe Nico was like that.

I was nervous, because I only had three days left. _And _there was my dream.

It had been reappearing for four days.

"_Alice! I've found her!" Edward had been searching for almost two years now, trying to find his love's scent. He'd finally gotten a whiff when they were heading out of New York City._

"_Really? I've been trying to find her as well, but her future is blocked."_

"_She's in Long Island. I'm positive that I will find her this time."_

It worried me. If Edward found me here, what would happen with Nico? We were almost officially kind of together! Although, Nico said it _was _official. But, he's kind of a dork sometimes.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon?" Percy asked, shoving me off the chair and into the sand. He stretched out, taking in the view and making himself comfortable.

"That was the corniest thing I've ever heard!"

I glared at him. The water in the sound started to boil. He tried to stand and got his leg stuck in the chair.

"Please don't boil me! I'm trying to out of this pickle!" He screeched.

"Ha-ha! Foul beast! I've got you trapped." I scooped up sand and chucked it at his bare chest. He had a six pack, which is probably the only reason Annabeth would _ever _want to go out with him.

"Hey! I am _trying _to get out of this retarded pickle!"

"What did you come bother me for anyway?" I asked, flipping through the book. I came to a story and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Well-,"

"Listen! I found a story in this book, but I want you to tell me what you think.

Nicolas and Issabel Rose

Back in ancient Greece, there was a forgotten princess. She was Princess Issabel Rose. Her and her father had left their kingdom to live on Mount Olympus, a beautiful mountain in Greece. One day, her father died, and she left to bury him in a graveyard near the mountain. There, she saw a man her age. His name was Nicolas. Every night from then on, she saw him. They were passionately in love. But, he didn't tell her he was the demigod son of Hades. One night, he took her to his hut. He suddenly lost his charm. He shoved her against the walls and the floor, he whipped her with brittle grass stalks and punched and kicked her. When she stopped fighting, he bound her hands and knees and raped her. It lasted for one day and half of the next night. When he was satisfied, she was near death. He then told her what he was, spoke a few words to his father, and stomped on her throat."

"That book is just throwing jabs at Hades and his children." Percy said. He was obviously thoroughly grossed out, but I needed his opinion.

"You don't think that the names of those people are familiar?" I asked quietly.

"Don't you even think that!" he roared, unhooking his leg from the chair. He stood right over me. "Nico is _nothing _like that."

"But, they say they're charming-,"

"Stop! This is a book of lies, whoever wrote this is a bastard!"

"Percy! You wipe out your mouth right now! There is no reason to cuss out a poor author that is only trying to make a living off of Greek mythology and the hatred of Hades and his children!" Annabeth stormed down the beach, fuming.

"But look, this person wrote something really awful, especially because of the names!" Percy objected.

"Nicolas and Issabel Rose-," Annabeth read the story and dropped the book on the ground. Her mouth hung open in shock. Then, she exploded.

"WHOEVER WROTE THIS IS A DAMN SKUNK-HOLE!" Annabeth stomped on the book. I cowered back, huddling myself up into a ball, flinching with every stomp.

I started crying. Annabeth and Percy stopped and ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth cooed sincerely.

"Now you're both mad at me for reading a silly little book like that." I sobbed into my arms.

"Oh, please! Stop acting like a two-year-old!" Percy growled.

"She sensitive, you dick!" Annabeth growled, landing a hard punch in his groin.

"OUCH!" He screamed, running up the beach and out of sight.

"Hey, Izzy, did Percy tell you why I sent him over here?" Annabeth asked, helping me stand.

"My name is Ella." I said, wiping me eyes on my arm.

"Well, we're getting married!"

**Okay, I hope this chapter makes up for forever! As always, reviews/votes are appreciated! ~Bella~**


	6. Today's The Day

**Wow, I'm surprised about how many people have seen this story! Thanks for all of my fans that have reviewed/voted and have favorited/alerted. I will continue this story until it comes to its end. So, here we go!**

**First, our voting results!**

**Ella/Nico: 31**

**Ella/Edward: 5**

**Today's the Day**

I woke to the sound of leaves rustling outside. I rolled over, climbing quietly out of my bed. I went up to the drawn blue curtains in front of our only window. I carefully peeked out. I suddenly ducked. A shadow had its face pressed against the window. Then, it pulled away.

I crawled over to the bunk beds before standing up. I poked the lump on Percy's bed. He didn't budge. I sighed quietly. Then, I pulled the blanket down. Percy was nowhere inside the cabin.

I looked at my watch. It was 4:30 a.m. I already knew what was going on. Percy gone? Leaves rustling outside? The shadow against my window? And, it was my birthday. The whole camp was waiting outside until I left so they could surprise me. Luckily, I knew this was going to happen and I was prepared.

I dug under my bed and found a two liter bottle of Sprite and a cooler full of pepperoni pizza Lunchables. Though, I honestly doubted I would need it all, but you never know.

I shoved my collection back under my bed, re-locked the cabin door, and curled back up in my bed to fall asleep.

**XXX**

I woke this time to hushed voices outside. My stomach growled. The whispering stopped.

_Shh! _I silently cursed my stomach.

I yanked my stash out from under my bed. I opened the cooler and grabbed three pizzas.

_Yep, this will _definitely _last me a while, _I smiled at the thought. Pizza, Sprite, and sleep all day. Now _that _is something I deserve on my twentieth birthday. Come to think of it, that should happen on _all _of my birthdays.

A painful memory resurfaced, causing me to stab myself on the corner of the plastic. A small droplet of blood welled up and slid slowly down the side of my finger. I quietly watched as it made a red trail.

_My eighteenth birthday. The paper-cut. The glass, the blood, and – and Jasper._

I gasped, bringing myself back to the present. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to dress my pizza.

At around noon, I decided I had to leave the cabin. I hated being cooped up, seeing as how much time I spent outside now.

I threw on a ruffled-one-shoulder, knee-length, white, cocktail dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, and for a moment, wondered if Alice would have approved of this dress. I had my hair up in a French Twist, and I slipped on some clear flip-flops. I smiled.

I heard a small knock on the door.

"Ella? Are you awake? It's three o'clock." Nico's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I've been awake."

"How are you not hungry?" He asked, concern flooding his voice.

"I – I have a stash." I confessed. I walked over and opened the door.

Nico's jaw dropped.

"Oh, _gods._" He whispered. I smiled, batting my eyelashes. "You look…."

"Yeah, I think I get it." I blushed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go. I have a whole _day _planned for us!" Nico smiled energetically. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

We walked outside, and even though I knew they were there, I jumped out of my skin when everyone at camp jumped up and screamed "Happy Birthday" at me.

I put a fake smile on my face kept walking with Nico at my side. It was uncomfortable, being in front of all those people congratulating me on turning twenty. In an honest truth, it wasn't all that exciting.

First, Nico took me to his cabin, so he could get dressed enough to be "worthy enough to walk beside me". What a goof.

"Alright, let's go celebrate your birthday." He said. Nico walked out of the cabin in a black suit. I never thought I'd see the day.

"I have a million things to do today, and not a single one of them includes us gawking at each other for an hour." He grabbed my hand and ran down the hill. "So, let's get going!"

**Well, there's that chapter! This is only part one of Nico's birthday surprise though! I apologize for not having this up and that this chapter's so short, but more will be coming!**

**I have exciting news! I am planning a wedding, but that will not interfere with my updating, because I'm planning PERCY and ANNABETH'S wedding! I will update soon! ~Bella~**


	7. Oh My Gods

**Chapter Seven:**

**I HAVE RETURNED! Yes, I am back for good! I know y'all hate me now :'( but that's okay! Because I am back to finish this story and all that jazz! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I do have my reasons. My computer had to go to the hospital for brain damage…it was being unbelievably stupid. So, I couldn't update. Also I've been quite busy…school, sports, lessons, and whatever. But, now I'm back and I'd like to thank everyone that read. So, here we go!**

**First, our voting results:**

**Ella/Nico – 35**

**Ella/Edward - 6**

**Oh. My. Gods. (Birthday part 2)**

"Nico, where exactly are we going?" I asked, trying desperately not to trip and fall on my face. As we ran down the hill, I noticed a taxi cab pull up. "Is that…? You're _kidding_, right?"

He turned to look at me, frowning until seeing the smile upon my face.

"For a moment there, I thought you were afraid of taxis or something. And no, I'm not kidding. We're leaving the camp!" His seemingly contagious grin was hard to resist. I smiled with him. Eventually we reached the bottom of the hill without me falling flat on my face.

He raced ahead of me, standing straight up and opened the cab door, bowing.

"My lady."

And that's about where I slapped him on the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek, a look of mock pain across his face.

"You dork!" I grinned at him and scooted over, giving him room. As soon as he got in, he handed the driver a slip of paper (with the address on it?). The driver nodded, typing it into his TomTom GPS and headed off. Nico smiled again, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"So, got any guesses as to where we're going?" he asked. I thought for a moment before deciding that I had no clue.

"Erm…nope!"

He flashed his grin before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. I leaned my head against his shoulder and soon drifted off.

While I slept, I dreamed. They were all flashbacks of my eighteenth birthday; the blood, the glass, and – and Edward.

I could feel a deep feeling buried inside me when I thought of him. _Why now? Why now…_

"Ella. Ella, wake up. Ella!" I could hear Nico's voice (and him shaking me) beyond my dream. I woke with a start.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's alright, no need to be so freaked out! We're here." He said, grinning. I slid off the seat, and as soon as he shut the door, it sped off down the street.

What I was left to look at was amazing. But it wasn't really my taste.

I looked curiously at Nico. He was still grinning. I guess my expression must have been pretty funny, because he busted out laughing.

Finally, he said, "Well, I know how much you _love _rock, so I brought you to the Hard Rock Café!"

I kept staring. He smiled, "Well, I guess this part is more my taste. But that's okay. I'm sure you'll like it."

I smiled back, lacing my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand and dragged me through the door.

**xXx**

The restaurant definitely exceeded my expectations. The place was well decorated, the music wasn't too loud, and the food was pretty good as well. As far as birthdays go, this one was absolutely without a doubt the best.

Nico was totally happy the whole time, and it was pretty casual. No random birthday songs or anything. It was just like…a date.

The thought made me blush, and Nico noticed.

"What?" he smiled. I blushed more, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Nothing." I replied. He sighed, but kept the smile on his lips.

"In any case, it's about time we moved on." We soon received the check, paid, and were back in a taxi.

"So, now where too?" I inquired. He said nothing. I looked quizzically up at him to find a broad smile on his face. Another freaking surprise…yay.

In about twenty minutes we were at a mall. Yes, a _mall_. Where _shopping _is done. Oh, no.

"Nico…" I paused. "I don't _like _shopping."

He looked down at me, eyes locking with mine. "No worries, we're only going to be here for a little while. I know that you don't like the whole 'birthday party and gifts' stuff, so I decided, hey, maybe I should let her pick her own gift."

My jaw dropped. Like, right off my face and onto the floor. "Nico…I…"

I stopped talking, grabbed his face, and kissed him. No holding back.

His hands slid around my waist and he backed me up against a wall. Our kiss was getting deeper, one of Nico's hands started sliding up my leg under my dress –

"Excuse me," I heard a woman's voice, then a stick being tapped on Nico's shoulder. "I believe you are disturbing some of the shoppers. Now, I know you want to enjoy your night but _please_. Get a room or something!"

I opened my eyes and saw the woman who was addressing us. She was a broad, black woman dressed in a security guard's suit.

"Sorry, ma'am," Nico said. "We'll stop."

"Thank ya sir. Have a nice night." the security guard walked away. We were still outside, just off the parking lot. The city was alive, and cars were zooming past on the streets.

"New York is a really nice place," I murmured. Nico smiled at me, "Yeah, it is."

We walked into many stores, hand in hand, and I picked out things I wanted and Nico bought them for me.

By the time we were ready to leave, I'd bought earrings, four new outfits, some new shoes, new makeup, and some new underwear from Victoria's Secret. Nico wouldn't go in there with me though. He said he was freaked out and wandered around.

Nico and I called a cab and headed out again, presumably back to camp.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" Nico replied, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"You're going to have to carry me and my stuff back up to camp," I glanced his way and saw a grin plastered across his lips.

"Oh, Ella…we're not even done yet,"

I sat up straight, "Seriously? It's like ten at night; we should be back in camp by now! If we're out for a long time, monsters will come after us."

Nico sighed, "I know, I know. But I'll protect you. I'm a son of Hades, you know. I won't let any monsters touch you."

I smiled and leaned into Nico's side. He was warm, and made a quite nice pillow.

"Babe, you are going to _love _the next surprise I have planned for you."

I sighed, "_Another _surprise? You're going to be the death of me Nico."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. He stayed silent, but I didn't mind. The silence wasn't awkward at all, it was actually quite comforting.

I was having such a crazy day, with it being my birthday and all, and I'm so glad that I get time _alone _with Nico instead of a party. A party that my brother and friends will probably throw for me tomorrow. A party that the Cullen's would have thrown for me today.

_Shut up, mind, _I scolded. _Why do you always hate me?_

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I had been really tired, and with Nico holding me, it was impossible not to be lulled into sleep by his embrace.

"_Alice, I know we've got her. Her scent is so strong…"_

"_Maybe it's just your nerves, Edward, no one else scents her. But I will not stop you…"_

"_You couldn't have stopped me. You don't know what it's like to be alone for so long…to find a light and then lose it again because of my own stupidity…"_

"_Edwa…"_

"Ella…Ella! You awake?" Nico's voice rocked through me, bringing me out of my dream.

"Wha?..." I mumbled, curling up against Nico. I felt his laughter.

"Good, you're awake. We're almost there!"

"Yay?" I yawned. Nico hugged me closer, chuckling.

The rest of the trip went by quite fast, and to be honest, I was half conscious through most of it.

"Alright. We're here. Have a nice night," the cab driver said. Nico pulled out some cash to pay the driver, and we exited the cab with all of my bags.

"Okay," Nico said, smiling. "We're here."

I looked out at the scene, and gasped. "Oh, Nico…"

His smile grew only wider, "I thought, you know, since it's probably been a while since you've seen this, I thought that I should bring you here."

I gaped. It was beautiful.

"Nico…"

**Alright! So that is that! I know it's kind of short but I really wanted it to end because I'm making her birthday a three-part thing. But, I know that the next part will be awesome! The next surprise will be shown then! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review for me! See you all soon (hopefully) in the next chapter!**


End file.
